


猫与草莓巧克力

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	猫与草莓巧克力

“还不走吗？”

泷泽秀明背着包，单手插兜斜倚在舞房门口，冲来人摆了摆手：“大野他们拖堂了。我等他一会儿。”

话音刚落，斜对角的舞房喧嚣了起来。门开了，jr们鱼贯而出。大野看起来慢慢悠悠的，但却走在一众jr前面，他只是背了一个简单的挎包，包里瘪瘪的，一点儿多余的东西都没装。

泷泽揽过大野的肩膀，笑着与其他的jr打招呼。

大野从泷泽兜里掏出一盒草莓酸奶，熟练地插上吸管叼进嘴里，吸了一大口，咕哝着说：“这样不好吧。”

“有什么不好的？”泷泽挑眉。

“你是jr的领队，这样会让别人以为你给我开小灶了。”

你还不是照样地从我这里拿酸奶喝，一点都不客气。

泷泽揉乱他柔软的长发：“我就是个普通人，哪里有手腕给你开小灶。”

把他从京都接回来，这还不算开小灶么。

大野吊起眼睛看了他一眼，清冷的面孔浮上了一丝笑意。他抓住泷泽捣乱的手，与泷泽靠得更近了，几乎完全倚在了他的怀里。泷泽的臂弯就搁在大野肩上，大野一手捏着酸奶盒，一手拽着泷泽的手腕来回晃荡。

“johnny桑还没给你配车么？”

“配了。今天就算了。”泷泽戴上口罩和棒球帽，“你不是说想吃草莓巧克力么？”

经过棉质口罩的阻隔，传出来的声音变得沉闷。

“没带口罩？”

说着泷泽就放开了大野，转身在包里翻找备用的口罩。

大野按住泷泽的手，淡笑道：“我就不用了。这边认识我的人不算多。”

泷泽眸色一暗，猛地把大野纳入怀中，在宽大风衣的遮挡下，拉下口罩，吻住了大野的嘴唇。

他的反应慢了半拍，挣扎着想要推开泷泽，却敌不过后脑勺上宽大有力的手掌，只能被迫胆战心惊地任他亲吻。

泷泽放开他，直起腰之前重新拉上了口罩。

“在事务所门口你发什么疯——！”

大野狼狈地擦着嘴唇。

嘴唇火辣辣的。

他离开东京两年了，也离开这个人两年了。

他已经很久没有感受到这样切肤的爱意了。这枚亲吻承载的重量还远远不到两年的分量，他已经双腿发软难以承受了。

“不会有第二次了。”泷泽低声说。

帽檐与口罩之间露出的一双形状标致的眼眸，闪耀着无比坚决的光芒。

“我又没有怪你的意思……”

大野呐呐着转过脸去。他感觉脸有点发烫，自知皮肤白皙，嫣红之色极易显露出来，他慌慌张张地抬脚，快步向前走了几步。泷泽很快跟了上来，再次搭上了大野的肩膀，动作十分自然。

“别老这么搂我……”

就算泷泽没有戳破他的害羞，他还是有些不自然，竭力想要把正脸扭到泷泽看不见的方向。泷泽搂着他的肩膀，他再怎么扭头，还是会被看到红彤彤的侧脸和耳朵。

“嗯？为什么？”泷泽反问。

他绞尽脑汁地想借口：“……我好歹比你大两岁。”

“大人才不在乎这些呢。”

在大野哑口无言地发愣的时候，泷泽轻捏了一下他高热的耳垂，面不改色地说：“况且我还是上面那个。”

“你！”

大野无话可说，只能身体力行地表示自己的愤怒，挣开了泷泽，迈开长腿走在前面。

泷泽含笑地看着他气呼呼的背影，没有追上去，只是保持了相同的速度，亦步亦趋地跟在大野身后。

果不其然，还没走几步，大野发现泷泽没有追上来，便故意放慢了脚步。泷泽见状赶了两步，重新揽住大野的肩膀。大野不走心地推拒了几下，轻哼一声，默许了这个姿势，还懒洋洋地把左手挂在泷泽的风衣口袋里。

那朵充满神秘的高岭之花，在他眼里不过是有点傲娇的猫咪罢了。

明白他的爱情并无恶意，便会装作不经意地来到他身边，平日高昂的脖颈，只要轻轻一拉就会乖顺地垂下来。

大野连爱意都极少表现出来，更别说离开他之后，孤身一人在京都受的苦了。

泷泽余光瞟着大野表情淡然的侧颜，心中泛上来的尽是爱怜之意。

#

他本想一年之内就把大野接回东京。

十五岁的少年，即便有天赋加身，还是免不了少年心性，眼高手低。

他曾经偷偷地跑去京都，在剧场里一坐就是一整天。舞台正中央的翩翩少年晶莹剔透的如同一枚宝玉，莹白的手执着莹白的笛，坚毅的面孔隐匿在薄纱之中，他经常痴痴地望着那少年，心里念着他吃的苦，躲在最角落的阴影里偷偷地抹眼泪。

一个是认定的领头羊，一个是身怀璞玉的天才。就算是发现了两人之间的情愫而勃然大怒，爱才心切的社长也无法割舍任何一个。

大野沉默寡言，又一根筋地爱着唱歌跳舞，社长只能将这块无言的璞玉送到京都，眼不见为净，等到有合适的机会再将他接回来，直接安插进组合里出道。

当然，这个组合不会有泷泽秀明。

大野离开的时候，kinki已经出道了。两个人从关西jr开始就形影不离，更是难得的双人组合出道，泷泽也不由得动了这个心思。

然而就算他是不能被舍弃的王牌，也不过是棋盘上的一枚棋子。

他不能因为自己的任性而耽误大野。

大野以为自己能够回到东京是因为他的努力……

而他却难以启齿。他不愿意承认自己这两年来一事无成。大野苦苦忍耐了两年，而他只不过是浪费了这么长的时间去说服自己放弃……放弃与大野结成组合，一辈子相爱一辈子共事的奢望。

#

甜品店已经易主了，大野有点失落，但还是买了一袋草莓巧克力。

虽然他这两年不曾在东京的电视上露脸，但他总是小瞧自己过分精致的小脸蛋。再加上泷泽在旁边捂得严严实实的，两个人杵在JK来来往往的车站前显得很扎眼。

泷泽连忙把人带往一旁的刨冰店，点了一份清口的蜜瓜刨冰。大野乖乖地坐在角落里，已经把巧克力的包装袋拆开了，嘴巴一鼓一鼓的，吮吸着巧克力的滋味。

“还是那个味道吗？”

大野虽然没什么夸张的反应，不会像女人kyakya乱叫，但泷泽还是从他平静的面庞上捕捉到些许满足的神色。

“嗯。”

他点了点头，顺手又往嘴里塞了一块。

泷泽挖了一勺递到大野嘴边，后者吃了三四块，口腔里黏黏糊糊已经有些腻了，便顺从地张开嘴巴，一口含住了爽口的刨冰。

“不请我吃么？”

逮到好吃的东西就不撒手的猫不仅朝他呲了呲牙，还在吃掉一块巧克力后挑衅般地捂紧了袋口。

“想吃就自己去买。”

泷泽不禁低低地笑了起来，拉下口罩，开始吃起了刨冰。

估摸着大野差不多又该腻了，他挖起一块浸了蜜瓜汁的刨冰想要再次喂过去，没想到杯子里忽然落下了一块巧克力。

“干嘛？请我吃的？”

“我腻了，和你换一口刨冰吃。”

大野声音还是淡淡的，但短短一句话吃了好几个螺丝，说到最后自己都不好意思了。

“你坐我这边来。”

“干、干什么啊。”

“太远了。”

“刚才还够用的！”

“你也知道自己已经吃了一口我的刨冰了啊。”

泷泽舀起巧克力送进嘴里，小勺当当地敲了两下玻璃杯：“好了，刚才的帐一笔勾销了。想吃的话再来跟我换。”

“还不是你想吃……”

“嗯？”

“不跟你换了！”

#

他们太久没有见面了。

虽然两个人之前也是类似这样的相处模式，但是原来的他没有这么别扭，原来的泷泽也没有这么恶劣。

他过惯了无依无靠的独立生活，再也不习惯去依赖别人。但是一见到泷泽，还是忍不住去撒娇去耍性子。面对这样的自己，他感到无比的陌生。

但他不得不一次次地接近，即使会一次次地为自己感到羞耻。他害怕两个人的感情会如同易了主的甜点店一样。两年不见，泷泽已经不再是记忆中的模样。

#

泷泽把没有吃完的刨冰留在了店里，大野顺手把没吃完的巧克力塞进了口袋。

他的手不知道往哪里放，只好插在兜里。晚春时分，天气已经转热了，巧克力隔着薄薄的涤纶布紧贴着大腿，手指一碰，变得柔软的巧克力就会凹陷下去一个弧度。

“我要下车了。”大野说，“明天……就不用了。不用来陪我买巧克力了。你坐你的保姆车回去吧。”

泷泽的脸被口罩裹得严实，大野读不透他的情绪。露出来的眼眸中荡漾着幽深的色泽，显得极度平静。大野用力掐住巧克力，巧克力岩浆从指尖碰触的地方向四面八方迸射，他甚至感觉那浓汁已经浸穿了纸袋，染得自己手指都黏黏糊糊、香喷喷的。

“电车到达——”

他顺着人流的涌动，身体前倾。

泷泽没有对他说再见。

或者说，那声再见已经湮没在两年匆匆流淌的时光中了，就像两年前还没有温暖了胸口就被扑灭了的表白一样。

“呃、！”

他的腰被截住了。人群从他身边行色匆匆地流过。

好像……好像时光在前进，只有他在倒带。

门在眼前合上。

大野神情恍惚了一阵子。列车再次启动，他被加速度甩得一个踉跄，这才反应过来腰上缠着的胳膊来自于泷泽，那些旖旎又浪漫的感触只不过是巨大的错觉。

“干什么……我该下车了。”

“别走了。”泷泽贴着他的后背，“去我家。我妈想见你一面。”

大野怔了神，背后的泷泽却看不见他茫然的表情，只当他陷入了沉默。他抬起另外一只手，从另一侧绕住大野的身体，将他完全拥入怀中。

两个人躲在车门旁的死角，旁若无人地背后拥抱。

大野身上充满了一股好闻的巧克力的甜美味道。

“你看，甜品店的店长变了，但是草莓巧克力的味道还是原来的样子。”

泷泽顺着大野手臂的曲线往下，钻入他手背和口袋内布的夹层内，与他十指交缠。并不是大野的错觉，他指间已经溢满了巧克力，泷泽抽出手来，自己的手指上也沾上了粉白色的巧克力糖浆。

他笑着把巧克力蹭到大野唇边。他本以为大野还在发呆，却不想，这背对着他的猫儿居然伸出小舌头，卷住了他的指尖，硬是把他手指上的巧克力舔了个干净。

这下晃神的人变成了泷泽。趁他不注意，大野扭过头来扯下他的口罩，将湿漉漉的手指抽了出来，以其人之道还治其人之身，在泷泽脸颊上留下了两道白痕。

本以为要呕心沥血才能让他明白自己不变的心意……

“……没想到还是只聪明的小猫。”

“什么？”

“没。没什么。”泷泽唇边含着笑，“明天下课之后等我来接你。别忘了。”


End file.
